high as hell
by furikurijapan
Summary: every1 but yusuke gets high and hiei gets humiliated.....yusuke pretends not to like weed....find out for yourself.....
1. hiei and highness

High from hell  
  
A/N: ok this is my first fanfic so if it isnt the best...dont critisize me to to harsh....any way i hope you enjoy yusuke and the others getting high as hell....  
  
"For the last damn time hiei...i dont want to get high!!." Said yusuke.....who was sitting in his beanbag chair watching Forbiddin hentai pleasures on his peice of trash T.V. "Aww come on urameshi....its not like its a crim~~bbbbllluuuuuaahhh." Said hiei in a choking effort before he threw up all over yusuke's carpet. "Damn you hiei....i told you not to fucking puke in my house". Yusuke extended his right index finger....a small blue sphere appeared at the tip and hiei's eyes widened."NNNoooo urameshi...please dont....uuhhggg i'm gonna throw up again"."Don't you dare hiei.....aahhh fuck it.....SPIRIT GUN". Yusuke launched a huge ki blast right at hiei's chest...causing him to throw up again."Shit..my moms gonna kill me if she see's this rug. As quick as he could he shoved hiei into the corner and picked up his rug...then he turned it over and placed it back down."Ahhh she'll never know"."Uggh urameshi....why would you do that.....IM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!...besides that...you're the only one who isnt getting high in the whole neighborhood...geeze even keiko got high last night..and what fun she can be when she's high as hell...."Hiei gigled a little and grabbed his nuts."They still hurt..even now"."AAGGGGGHHHH you asshole you're gonna fucking die!"Said yusuke extending his finger for another blast. Hiei withdrew his katana and prepared for the worst.But before he could do anything keiko walked into the door of yusuke's room.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?". Hiei turned and faced her. "Oh hi keiko...did you like last night as much as I did?". "Hell yea i did....even though you do have the smallest dick i've ever seen.". Hiei turned blood red and collapsed onto the ground. "I told you not to tell anyone about that" he said through sobs. Yusuke burst out laughing and didnt stop for about 3 minuites"HEEHHEEAAAHHHHAHAHH...hiei...i knew you where short and all...but....HAHAHAH...i never knew you were short in THAT way...BBBUUAAHHAHAHA". "Shut up you damn human asshole"...hiei was obviously very disturbed by his secret. "Yusuke YOU have nothing to boast about either....yours is just as small as his". keiko said gleefuly. "AAHHHHH...keiko how can you say that?.... Wait a minuite...i've never had sex with you before....how do you know---" then something dawned on yusuke." KEIKO YOU'RE A STALKER!!!!!????".yusuke said with much confusion. "well yeah...what?..did you think i was a perfect little school girl?...sorry to dissapoint you yusuke but i do smoke weed and i do stalk you and i DO love sex". Keiko said with a little to much laughter for yusuke's liking.  
  
Just then kurama burst into the door."HELP anyone please...they're trying to steal all my weed and shit!!!" Both hiei and keiko ran outside with kurama and sped to his house leaving yusuke dumbfounded on his bed."well shit....i guess everyone is smoking besides me...or so they think...HHHAHAHAHAHAHHA" yusuke pulled up his matress and took his bowl and his weed out...then he sat back on the bed and put the weed in the bowl...he took his bic lighter and lit the weed that was inside the bowl and puffed...inhaled then blew out some smoke. "Ahhh that was wonderful.." *HACK COUGH WEEZE* " ok maybe i need to quit this crap...ahhh....fuck that"....then he took another hit and blew out the smoke..." what they dont know wont hurt em'...... i guess.."  
  
A/N: well i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it....i may add more one day...and im sorry its so short...send good reviews...and email me if ya want...furikurijapan@aol.com 


	2. the new yusuke

The New Yusuke  
  
A/N: ok every one this is the 2nd chapter and it really might not be as funny as the first one...but its an additon...i'll add more another time.....enjoy  
  
Finally 3 hours later Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko returned and opened yusuke's door. "I retreived all of my weed and shit...thanks to Hiei and Keiko,"...said kurama looking pleased. "Yea yea great for you anyway....WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITHOUT ASKING ME TO GO!!!!??" said yusuke in an exasperated voice. "Well we didnt figure that you'd help seeing as how your an anti drug and all" hiei said blankly. "Uhh fine whatever..now lets go find something to do....it's boring as hell in here." "Yes i do suppose it is a bit boring to be stuffed up in this room without anything to do.....hey lets go to the weed shop and buy loads of weed", said kurama.  
  
Walking down the main street heading toward the alleyway where they can buy the weed yusuke and the others were hardly talkking to eachother at all. "OK enough with the silence...." said yusuke. "Yusuke why are you so uptight today?" said keiko in a dull voice. "Well I~~~" But yusuke's words were cut off by kurama sniffing his fingers and his body. "Yusuke.....you smell like weed man....i thought you wouldnt touch it?" Yusuke put on his horrified face. "YUSUKE I KNEW IT....I KNEW YOU SMOKED WEED YOU FUCKNG POTHEAD," said hiei. "UUGGHH fuck it...whats the use of hiding it...fine ok i smoke weed...now will you stop badgering me!!!" , yusuke said as loud as he could so the whole neighborhood could hear him.  
  
All of a sudden 2 cop cars pulled up on the street looking like they were gonna arrest them. "Ok kids....i heard you talking about the weed...give it up", said the 2 cops". "NO FUCKING WAY', they all said at once. The next thing they knew they were running all around the neighborhood trying to ditch the cops. "Yusuke you moron im gonna kick you ass when we get outta this." said hiei with a snarl. "Hey you guys forced it outta me" said yusuke. "Hey kids stop right there....we just wanna talk", said one cop. "UUggg shouldnt have had those last 50 doughnuts....." said the other one. "Shut up you stupid ass monkey" said yusuke. "Yea? well your momma is so stupid she got locked in a grocery stor for a month and died of starvation", said the first cop. "NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT MY MOMMA YOU DOUGHNUT EATING PIG!!" yusuke said with fury. Yusuke's fist started glowing blue and warm. "I'm gonna kick your fat ass you hobo cops........SHOTGUN"....yusuke launched thousands of tiny ki blasts out of his fist as if it were a giant shotgun barrage. The whole street had mini holes all over it, not to mention the cops who lay on the street motionless with blood all over there bodies.  
  
"Well that takes care of them.....so shall we head the the potshop?", said hiei hesitantly.... "OOHHH yea lets go and get high as hell!!!", yusuke said triumphantly. The whole gang walked off into the next road to go find the potshop and have some serious fun  
  
A/N: well that was the 2nd chapter hope you liked it..... i already have some ideas for the 3rd chapter.....please send good reviews....  
furikurijapan 


	3. ch 3 the potshp and the drug addicts

The pot shop and drug addicts A/N: well once again this one isnt funny, but its setting up for chapter 4 so hopefully it will be funny. For anyone that wasnt o know NO I AM NOT A POTHEAD!.  
  
Finally after defeating the cops, yusuke and the gang turned the corner into the alley way where the pot shop was located. They pushed open the door and walked in with grins on their faces ready for purchasing high quality weed. "Hello there sir.....were looking for all the best kinds of weed you got", said yusuke with a smile. "Yes and make it snappy vendor", sniggered hiei beside yusuke. The vendor pulled out some boxes full of weed, paper pipes and junk. "Watcha want foolz?" said the vendor smugly. Yusuke picked through some sort of weed deciding how much he should get. Hiei was stacking up some papers and a good amount of weed...along with a small black pipe. "I have all this..heres the money..oh and don't bother counting...its all accounted for", hiei gave the vendor a large sum of money and took what he bought and waited for the others. "Well i guess i'll take some a this and this and this", yusuke said pointing to various items". "I'll have the same" said kurama. "I will to", keiko spat out. They all payed there money and took there weed and got the hell out. Not 3 minuites after walking out from the store, still in the alleyway, 3 men rushed the gang. They all put down there things, except for keiko who just stared and watched the fight.  
  
"This is my fucking weed you ass, so back of" said yusuke furiously. "The same goes for us" kurama yelled...."ROSE WHIP". Kurama whipped out his beautiflly harmful rose whip....while hiei started to attack with his katana, and yusuke pummled them with his bare fists. "You bastards", said yusuke as he nailed a punch in the face of his opponent. "I'll get you for that punk", as the man yusuke was facing punched him 3 times in the ribs, then a short jab in the jaw. "I'm gonna kick your ass you bitch"..then yusuke put a little ki into his punch and hurled it at his opponent. *CCRRAACCKK* Was all you heard besides the sound of a limp body hitting the cement. Hiei had already taken his enemy down and was now kissing keiko. "Keiko i cant wait to get high with you tonight" he said with a laugh, quickly looking at yusuke who was getting agitated. "ROSE WHIPLASH" Kurama yelled slicing his opponent blow after blow.  
  
Finally ending the fight the gang returned to the house with weed in hand ready to get high. "Oh man i cant wait to get high" yusuke said gleefully. "Me either, and have a little fun to", said keiko giggling" Hiei just laughed at the thought of everyone getting high. And finally kurama was starting to fall asleep on yusuke's bed.  
  
A/N: well thats all for chapter 3....chapter four should be out before the end of the week.....have fun reading....and for the last time NO I AM NOT A POTHEAD 


	4. the high

The High  
  
All of the gang was found starting to roll their blunts and joints. Hiei was sitting in the corner sniggering while rolling his. Yusuke was lying on his bed next to keiko and kurama who were all doing the same thing. "Well im done", said yusuke...the first to finish. "NNOOOOO WAIT FOR US!!!", said keiko hiei and kurama all together. ~~3 minuites later~~ "Will you bishounen and keiko hurry up!", yusuke flared, sounding annoyed. They all seemed to stop right after he said that, there weed was finally rolled!!! They all lighted up at the same time, each puffing on the weed...waiting...and waiting for the high to come. "AAhhh", yusuke sighed feeling relieved. Hiei's eyes clouded, he could start to feel the buzz already."Hell yes!! im gonna have some FUN tonight", hiei cheered. "yes and i shall join you..HEY LOOK ITS STARTING TO SNOW!!!!!", said kurama, they all watched as massive snowflakes poured like open water pipes into the earth.  
  
"YEEHHAAA", said yusuke gleefully. They all took a few hits of their weed, each starting to feel the buzz and the lightheaddedness of the weed kicking in. Keiko who was silent the whole time finally piped up.." Hey i have a GREAT idea....once were done, lets go outside and have a little fun in the snow", she sounded with pleasure. "HEY yea that might be cool...crashing cars, snowball fights....aggrivating people...this can be one hell of a night...but what i dont understand is...why is it snowing in july??", said yusuke in a questioning tone. "who gives a shit..i mean come on...does it really matter?", hiei pronounced stubbornly. Yusuke fell backward dazed from his buzz. Hiei who was well into the high just gazed at the fan that was on. He got dizzy and sat back in his corner. Kurama, far off in another world it seemed was trying to catch imaginary objects in the air. Finally keiko was just sitting there as if nothing had happened, but her eyes were slightly drooping. "Well i think we should go outside and PLAY!!!!", yusuke said excitedly. "YAY", the others replied.  
  
So they were outside and all had some snowballs, but inside the snowballs were big chunks of ice, they wanted to hurt someone or something obviously. hiei hurled his at a car....it hit the tire and popped it. The car spun out and hit 2 people, knocking them unsuspetingly to the snowy ground. "AAHHAAHAH, GOT EM'!!", hiei hollered. "WOOHOO", said yusuke as he hurled his at a window and cracked it....causing all the people in the house to scream. Kurama launched his...but his was different, his had thorns sticking out of it. He threw his at a person, the woman collapsed to the ground, and blood was pouring out her back. Kurama ran to her "Miss are you ok?". "Yes, im ok", said the woman exasperated. "damn...", kurama took a rock from the ground and hit her over the head with it. "Bet your not ok now!!AAAHAHAHAH!!" Kurama picked up a shovel and proceeded to bury her with snow . Keiko, who was the last to throw threw hers at a unsuspecting doggy. "YAY i got it!" she said happily. Hiei started felling even more high....he wasnt alone, all the others started to felly dizzy and dazed. 


End file.
